majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Major Crimes Division
The Major Crimes Division is an elite investigative unit of the Los Angeles Police Department. Originally called the Priority Homicide Division, the MCD or "Major Crimes" as it is generally called, investigates high priorities crimes, including multiple homicides, cases involving high-profile victims or suspects, and "critical missing" cases. Major Crimes was headed by Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson for seven years. Following Chief Johnson's retirement from the LAPD, Captain Sharon Raydor assumed command of Major Crimes. Personnel Command * Captain Sharon Raydor (2012- ) * Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson (2005-2012) * Captain Russell Taylor (2005) Investigative Personnel * Detective Lieutenant Louie Provenza (2005- ) * Detective Lieutenant Andrew (Andy) Flynn (2005- ) * Detective Lieutenant Michael Tao (2005- ) * Detective Sergeant David Gabriel (2005-2012) * Detective Julio Sanchez (2005- ) * Detective Irene Daniels (2005-2009) * Detective Amy Sykes (2012- ) * Civilian Surveillance Coordinator Buzz Watson (2005- ) Support Personnel Los Angeles Police Department * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor (Robert Gossett): Assistant Chief of Operations, and Raydor's immediate supervisor. The former commander of Robbery-Homicide Division, and later press liason for Major Crimes, Taylor long felt passed over and unappreciated. * Fritz Howard (Jon Tenney): Special Agent Fritz Howard, the FBI Liaison to the LAPD (The Closer & Major Crimes Seasons 1 and 2). Upon his retirement, he is recruited to head the LAPD's Special Operations Bureau, and assumes the rank of Deputy Chief (Season 3 onward). *Det. Lieutenant Chuck Cooper (Malcolm-Jamal Warner): Lieutenant Cooper is the commanding officer of the Special Investigation Section (SIS) of the LAPD. He and his unit has helped Major Crimes multiple times with surveillance and and arrests. Los Angeles County Department of the Coroner * Dr. Fernando Morales: Los Angeles County Deputy Medical Examiner (2007- ) * Dr. Crippen: Los Angeles County Deputy Medical Examiner (2005-2007) * Terrence Hynes: Los Angeles County Coroner's Office Forensics Technician (2006-2008)/Intern (2009) * Kendall: Los Angeles County Coroner's Office Forensics Technician (2008- ) Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office * Deputy District Attorney Martin Garnett * Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs * Deputy District Attorney Claire Baldwin * Deputy District Attorney Ozzy Michaels * Deputy District Attorney Janet Powell * Deputy District Attorney Emma Rios Major Crimes Division in the Real World The commanding officer of Major Crimes Division is Captain Steve Sambar. In the real LAPD, the Major Crimes Division is under the command of the Counter-Terrorism and Special Operations Bureau and their job differs from the work decipted in the series. In real life, the primary objective of Major Crimes Division is the prevention of terrorist attacks or possible riots that can cause major damage to property and the loss of life in Los Angeles as well as preventing individuals or groups from harassing or harming others on the basis of race, religion, national origin, or sexual orientation. In the real LAPD, the high-profile investigations are conducted by the different sections within the Robbery-Homicide Division. Category:Major Crimes Division Category:LAPD Category:Major Crimes Category:The Closer